


Raining Cats and Vagabonds

by SilentReprobate



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Brief Mentions of Animal Abuse, Fake AH Crew, M/M, None of the guys are doing it, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentReprobate/pseuds/SilentReprobate
Summary: How quickly his opinion changed when the Vagabond shows up at his apartment with an arm full of cats; bloody, bruised, and no sign of mask in sight. Despite the swelling of the other’s face, Gavin was enraptured. He stands there, dumbfounded, as rain pours down on them.





	Raining Cats and Vagabonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluebismuth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebismuth/gifts).



> A small prompt fill from [Achieveblue](https://achieveblue.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. If you like my writing please considering checking out [my tumblr](https://silentreprobate.tumblr.com/). ♥

It’s alright to be afraid, Gavin thinks, rightfully so. It’s not easy to ignore the stories. The Vagabond is a man veiled in shadows and secrecy. Although that’s only if you believe he’s human.

There was a time Gavin believed that. He spent his time avoiding him like the plague. They rarely spoke to one another and whenever the Vagabond did acknowledge the hacker it was with grunts more than actual words. To say the least, he was convinced that the most fearsome mercenary hated his guts.

How quickly his opinion changed when the Vagabond shows up at his apartment with an arm full of cats; bloody, bruised, and no sign of mask in sight. Despite the swelling of the other’s face, Gavin was enraptured. He stands there, dumbfounded, as rain pours down on them. 

It’s like being pulled from under water when the cats suddenly cry out. They’re hungry, wet, and the Vagabond almost looks just as drowned as they were. 

“Don’t just stand there,” Gavin tries to usher him inside. 

He hesitates, almost too reluctant to do so. The rumble of thunder is enough incentive to follow. 

It’s not every day that this kind of thing happens. Gavin can’t help but wonder if he’s dreaming as he grabs several towels from the bathroom. He also takes his heating pad from his room just as an extra measure to help warm the cats up. Of course they won’t like the feeling of the towel against their wet fur.

They’re so small in his arms. Soft cooing comes from his lips, for a moment forgetting who was currently sitting in his living room. He slowly rises to his feet.

“Vagabond?” Gavin glances over to him. The Vagabond looks disheveled and worn. Underneath his bangs there’s an angry gaze that stares at the wall. Gavin tentatively steps into the room, holding a different towel up for him.

It catches his crew mate’s attention. 

Blue eyes turn up towards the hacker. “Some fucker was trying to throw them into the river,” He spits out. “Now he’s at the bottom of it.” An eye for an eye. Or in this case, lungs for lungs. He made sure to drown him; held his face underneath and smashed it against the rocks of the river bed. The guy put up a fight but there was no chance of winning when it was against the Vagabond. 

It feels like he’s in the twilight zone. Was this the first time he’s ever heard him speak? All of this seems so out of place for Gavin. He can’t say he doesn’t like it though. There’s the temptation to ask him to speak more; any word would do. The Vagabond’s voice was so pleasant. It brings an unusual sense of warmth into the living room.

Instead he stands between his legs, which feels incredibly intimate now that he thinks about it, to help dry off his hair. All of the Vagabond’s face paint is missing, revealing more of the damage done. Gavin is careful not to brush against any of the cuts but it’s clear he’s not in a good shape when the towel tints with red.

At least he remembers to keep a spare med kit around his apartment.

He holds up a needle and sutures. “I’m gonna clean up the cut on your head. That okay, Vagabond?”

“Yeah  but… Call me Ryan,” The Vagabond says after a moment, looking up underneath the towel. It makes him seem surprisingly small. It’s different to Gavin. He can’t place his finger on it as he carefully slides the towel off the Vaga- _Ryan’s_ hair.

He has to pull his gaze away from those mesmerizing blue eyes.

Carefully, Gavin takes his time to sew up the cut on Ryan’s temple. Every wince from Ryan gives him sympathy pains, his own face scrunching up in focus. He gently dabs away the blood around the stitches and in no time he’s as good as new.

“There. Not so scary now,” Gavin says with a small laugh.

Hearing Ryan laugh sends pangs straight to his chest. He’s heard it dozens of times before so why was it different now? He sits back on the coffee table, pausing as he gets lost in thought. After everything he’s been told, seeing this part of the Vagabond felt weird. He nailed the ‘tall and dark’ part but to think he was handsome too? Gavin’s heart seems to skip a beat.

“They keep telling me you’re the bad guy,” He confesses. To be fair, it’s mostly been Geoff and Jack which was understandable. They have to have their suspicions considering all that follows the Vagabond. Inviting him into their crew, into their family, without doing their research would be negligent.

“And you believe them?” Ryan asks quietly.

“Kinda hard to now after you show up at my door like a drowned rat holding cats, really.”

Ryan exhales a breathy laugh, rubbing his hands down his face. Which isn’t smart to do. It disrupts the cuts, making him wince.

“Just don’t go dying on me,” Gavin says. “Geoff’ll have my head.”

“That’s half the fun.” 

His smile goes straight to Gavin’s heart. 

Trying to shake away the feelings, he pats Ryan’s knee awkwardly and gets up to take care of the cats. It’ll keep him distracted a bit as he grabs them food. The name is stuck in his head, like a record on repeat. _Ryan_. He says it under his breath when he’s alone in the kitchen with a few crying cats. His name rolls off the tongue. It’s pleasant to say it. 

Lovely Ryan.

Gavin’s face heats up. He hides it in his hands. 

God, he’s got it bad.


End file.
